Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace
by Incandescent.mind
Summary: Sakura and a few others are given a mission at Hogwarts. Not so much as guards but as something else that should keep them out of trouble...but probably won't. Rated T for language. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Hola! Whatever, welcome. So I'm fairly new at fanficiton and crossovers are completely new to me so be civil please. If ya don't like it

that's cool we all have different tastes. Just don't rag on me 'cause you can alright? Constructive criticism is always welcome though. Also, if my

story seems similar to yours or someone else's it is by pure accident. I try to be original in dialog but it's almost impossible to be completely

original in idea so please keep that in mind. The characters will be slightly OOC because I don't like how some of them were written. This has a

good possibility of being AU to some extent, so don't expect things to follow exactly like they do in the manga/ books.

A/N 2: There may be some character bashing but nothing too heavy. I really do like most of them from both universes.

Settings: This will mostly take place in the HP universe after chapter 2.

Standard Disclaimer: No. I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did would I be on here? Honestly people…

* * *

"There's an owl on your window sill." This announcement was met with a blank stare. "HOKAGE-SAMA!" The shrill yell woke the blond Hokage out

of her boredom and sake inducted stupor. "Shizune! Can't you see that I'm busy doing all of this cra- er, work." She gestured towards the piles of

paperwork teetering precariously on her crowded desk. "With all due respect Hokage-sama, I came in ten minutes ago and you didn't even blink.

Aside from that, there is an owl on the window sill." "An owl? Shizune, have you been getting into my sake?" Tsunade gave her assistant a

suspicious look. _Well, that would explain where all my sake goes every week. I knew I didn't drink all of it! Ha! She can't yell at me now when she's_

_ done the same thing! _

While she was busy doing her happy dance in her mind (and, unknowingly, in her chair) her long suffering assistant let out a low growl of

frustration. _She is so lucky that she's the Hokage! If not, I think that I would have strangled her a long time ago! Shh, calm down it's alright. Get a hold _

_of yourself this is nothing new. Now, count to ten…1…2…3…4…_"Shizune! Why the hell is there an owl outside my window?! Her attempt at peace

was shattered by her oh so lovely and fearless Leader. "I already told you about the damned owl! Did you even hear a word I said?" But the

Hokage was turned away and making her way to the window to let the bird in. "Tch, obviously not." She grumbled lowly to herself. Raising her

voice, she cautioned, "Maybe you should wait for the bird to be examined. It could be a trap to get to you Hokage-Sama."

The blond woman stilled with her hands gripping the bottom of the window. The stiff set of her shoulders was the only warning that her black

haired assistant got before the explosion. "Do you think that I am incapable of detecting a trap?! I am the HOKAGE DAMN IT! I think that if I have

enough skill to become Hokage then I have enough skill to avoid a trap from a bird! It's just a –" "What's that?" She was cut off by Shizune's

question and followed her pointing finger to the owl. "What's what?" "That there, in its beak. Is that- it looks like an envelope." The Hokage was

confused, "What envelope? I don't see any envelope." "For Kami's sake! It's right there!" Tusnade looked harder. "Oh, I see it. Huh, didn't even

notice. Ahahaha!"

*Sweat drop* _Oh Kami! This is the woman I've been following for years? Why? Between her drinking, temper and gambling I'm really surprised that the_

_ village is still standing._ Before her musings could go any further the subject of them opened the window. The owl immediately flew to Tsunade's

desk, perching itself carefully amid the towering stacks of loose papers and scattered file folders and dropped its burden onto the only clear

space available. _If I get blown up I am so haunting her office and dumping out all her sake! _"See? It's fine. You really need to relax Shizune." The

blonde lush came back to her desk and picked up the mysterious envelope. The address surprised her:

Tsunade, The GoDaime Hokage

Hokage Tower, top level

Konohagakure, Shinobi Continent

"Right then." Turning it over she made to rip it open but was stopped by Shizune's worried tone. "Please, Hokage-sama, perhaps you should have

someone take a look at that. It could contain a neurotoxin or jutsu, anything really." "We have been through this already! I'll open the damn

thing because I can and will deal with anything that occurs!" And on that note she brought her fist down on her much abused desk. The wood

groaned under the pressure before giving in and breaking into two ragged pieces, sending paper, folders and the owl flying. Apparently the bird

didn't appreciate its perch being destroyed if the angry hoots and clicks that it was emitting were any indication. The floor of the office was now

covered in paper and splinters of wood and the Hokage herself stood in the middle of it all still looking slightly pissed off. "Damn desk! They need

to make these things stronger, couldn't even hold up all my paperwork."

A thought occurred to her and a sly grin made it's way onto her face. "I obviously have too much work Shizune. It made my desk collapse. You

should probably take some of it (and by 'some' she means 'all') just to spare my desk. *Sweat drop* _Jeez, that woman will say anything to try and _

_get out of work. Her desks wouldn't break if she'd stop pounding on them when she was angry…or drunk…or angry AND drunk. _Mumbling from the

blonde drunken wonder broke her out of her thoughts. "Now where is it? Stupid desk, now I can't find anything. Aha! There it is!" She sprang up

(she's surprising agile for a woman her age, ninja or not) with the envelope. Apparently she had dropped it amidst her slight altercation with her

desk. "And now to see what's inside."

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue? Feed back is good, so please feel free to leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewd/favorited/tracked! It makes me feel sall fuzzy like. And not fuzzy as in Fozzy from the muppets...although he was awesome. Just so ya know. =D **

* * *

_Previously: _. _"Damn desk! They need to make these things stronger, couldn't even hold up all my paperwork." A thought occurred to her and a sly grin_

_ made it's way onto her face. "I obviously have too much work Shizune. It made my desk collapse. You should probably take some of it (and by 'some'_

_ she means 'all') just to spare my desk. *Sweat drop* Jeeze, that woman will say anything to try and get out of work. Her desks wouldn't break if she'd_

_ stop pounding on them when she was angry…or drunk…or angry AND drunk. Mumbling from the blonde drunken wonder broke her out of her thoughts._

_ "Now where is it? Stupid desk, now I can't find anything. Aha! There it is!" She sprang up (she's surprising agile for a woman her age, ninja or not) with_

_ the envelope. Apparently she had dropped it amidst her slight altercation with her desk. "And now to see what's inside."_

* * *

"Annnddddd…it's a piece of paper." The Hokage let out a disappointed sigh, she had actually been hoping for a surprise of some sort. She hadn't

seen any action today because the guard-pig Tonton would squeal (literally) to Shizune who would then come and lecture her on her

responsibilities and blah blah blah. Like she actually listened. "Well damn. That was rather anti-climatic." "Hoakge-sama, does that paper seem

odd to you?" The afore mentioned assistant queried. "What d'ya mean? It's paper. What's odd about that? I've got plenty of them on my desk if

you're that interested in it. In fact, you can take all of these with you and examine and fill them out 'til your heart's content." Tsunade bent down

and shuffled some papers together and when she stood up she held a stack of paper that was three and a half feet tall and swaying. "Here!"

The trembling tower was shoved into the unprepared Shizune's arms. "Wha? Hoka-" That was as far as she got before she felt herself being

rapidly pushed forward. "Thanks for volunteering to do my paperwork Shizune!" SLAM! She was dumbstruck. _Did she just foist her work onto me…_

_AGAIN?!!! Grrr! That sneaky old woman!_ The angrily resigned pig master stomped off to her desk, basically throwing herself into her chair. Unluckily

for her, she forgot that her seat had wheels.

On the other side of the door, the crafty blond was busy pouring herself a congratulatory cup of sake (one of the few bottles that Shizune hadn't

been able to find because it had been henged into a miniature bonsai tree that sat in the window across the room) when she heard a faint

scream. _Huh, must be some kids playing out in the street. _She shrugged_. _"Ahhh, that's some good sake! Now, let's see what that letter was

about."

Across town another blond was trying to be sneaky as well but was failing miserably. After all, it's really hard to go undetected by other shinobi in

the first place but it's even harder when that shinobi happens to be an Inuzuka. _What are they doing? I can't see their faces from this angle! I need_

_ a better spot…there! _They darted silently onto the rooftop that was opposite the pair under surveillance and settled into the shadow of the cooling

unit placed atop of it. _Bingo! Much better! Now…what are they laughing about? _

"Yeah this guy from Bird country thought he was tough shit when our teams first encountered each other but when it came down to the real fight

he was a pansy ass! It was pathetic, really. He was throwing out these jutsus that made flowers grow everywhere! Like the pollen was going to

make us sneeze to death or something!" Kiba Inuzuka was laughing his ass off retelling the last mission he and his team had taken together. His

companion, Akamaru, was lying next to his feet partially under the table (he was so big that only his head would fit) and lightly dozing in the warm

afternoon sunshine. "But with your sensitive nose didn't it make it a little difficult?" His other companion was one Haruno Sakura and she did

have a valid point; the Inuzukas were renowned for their amazing tracking abilities based on scent. Their noses were just a slight bit less able

than a nin-dogs'. He shrugged. "Yeah, at first but then it was like being at home and training in a field with wild flowers. You learn to ignore it. And

do you realize that we're being watched?" Kiba kept his tone cheerful and made sure not to look at their peeper. Not that it was peeping, they

were at an outdoor café after all, but he didn't like his private time with the gorgeous medic being spied upon. Sakura nodded and followed his

lead by smiling and nodding her head. "I did. Across from us and on the roof?" "Yep." Pink hair swished over pale shoulders as she shook her

head. "I can't believe that they don't have anything better to do than spy on us. Honestly!" She suddenly snapped her head to the right and

shouted **"HEY PIG! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND STOP BEING A STALKER!"** The now not so mysterious spy cursed loudly. Civilians that

were walking in the road stopped and stared or jumped in fright at the sudden yelling. Then they saw who was causing the ruckus and with

several eye rolls continued on with their day.

"Damn it Billboard brow! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" The blue eyed kunoichi was not pleased. "Whatever Pig. Why

are you spying on us?" Ino was fuming and didn't answer right away. _That damn forehead! She knows that I hate it when she calls me that! And _

_what the hell is she doing with dog face? I didn't even know that they knew each other that well. She's been keeping things from me! _"INO! Hey!"

Sakura's shout brought her back to the present. "What?! And since when are you with Kiba?" she snapped. Her vibrant haired friend was

confused. "What do you mean, 'with Kiba'? We," she motioned back and forth between herself and the male in question "are not together. We

hang out. Ya know, like we use to?" This just furthered Ino's ire. She knew that Sakura was lying, why else would they be here? "Whatever

_FOREHEAD_, I was bored and there you guys were. It's not like I think that you two are really a thing." While the two girls continued their little

argument Kiba was watching and thinking to himself. _This isn't the first time that Sakura and I have been out together so what's the big deal? _A

thought hit him, _it's because it's Ino. I do remember Kura saying that when she and Ino get together she has a tendency to get defensive and overly _

_competitive. It's like two Alphas vying for dominance. And man is Kura Alpha. _He let his gaze wander over the pink haired woman in front of him. Her

temper was legendary and that strength of hers combined with her intelligence and her body…well she was toned as all shinobi were but she

some how managed to remain very feminine and very, _very_ appealing to countless male shinobi across Fire Country and beyond. Just the thought

of other men ogling her made his hackles rise. His low growl drew the female's attention back to him and while he was the Alpha male of the

Inuzuka clan he knew that women were ten times as dangerous as a male when angry. He definitely did not want their agitation directed towards

him.

"So ladies I think I need to get going. Akamaru is looking a little worse for wear." Both Ino and Sakura looked over at the huge nin-dog. He

was lying on his back, sprawled out in the sunshine soaking up its heat. "Jeez Akamaru! Sometimes I think you're half cat with the way you

sunbathe!" Kiba's comment set the girls off. They both started giggling and Sakura was doubled over in her seat clutching her stomach with tears

running down her cheeks. Ino wasn't faring much better; the blond was holding onto the table for all she was worth while trying to prevent

herself from falling to the ground. Kiba titled his head to the side (a bit like a confused puppy) and lifted a brow at the sight. _Weren't they just _

_fighting? _"Ummm…what's so funny?" They looked at him and the laughter that had been slowly abating roared back to life. "Ahahahahahaha!!!

Your –bwahaha!- dog is –snort!- a cat!" Sakura gasped out. "A-an-and the look –ahaha!- on your face! Oh my Kami!" Ino was incapable of

speech, she just nodded her head and continued laughing. Sakura was winding down and sucked in a large breath to calm herself when she

saddening started to gag and cough. The two other Konoha Shinobi were immediately concened. "Sakura!" "Kura!" "Are you okay?!" The pink

haired medic was bright red and managed to get out "Yeah, I just chocked on some spit." Dead silence. Not for long though. "Ahahaha! Forehead,

are you serious?! You're a Shinobi for Kami's sake and you nearly died from chocking on your own saliva?!" Sakura's face could rival a fire engine

in shade. "PIG! I did not almost die! And who was it who tripped over their own feet in the market last week? Hmm? Who was that again? Oh,

right, it was** YOU**!"

_And they're back at it. _Poor Kiba was trying to think of a way to slip out unnoticed when an ANBU poofed in next to him. Both girls stopped their

bickering at once. "Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura, you are both required in the Hokage's office immediately." And he poofed

out as quickly as he had come. _Oh thank Kami I don't have to listen to them anymore! Mission time!_ The dog nin was so relieved that he jumped up

out of his seat and in all his gracefulness managed to tag the table with his thigh and sent it flying onto its side. The sound of glass shattering

filled the street and silence filled the air between the three young ninjas. For a moment anyway; Kiba was as red as Sakura had been and tried to

stutter out an explanation. "A-Ahaha, I meant to do that! Ya know, that table was bugging me this whole time. Thought I'd do us all a favor and

get rid of it." Both kunoichi sweat dropped. If their faces where anything to go by they weren't buying it. _Damn it! Why do I always spaz around_

_ Sakura? Why? _

Sakura was dumbfounded. Kiba was usually so…well graceful, like a predator, and to see him do something life this was really odd.

She slid a glance towards him out of the corner of her eye. Yep, he was completely embarrassed. _I know how that feels._ "We need to get to the

Hokage's office." She turned towards Ino. "Pig as much fun as this has been, we gotta run. Ja ne!" And she grabbed Kiba's forearm and pulled

him along with her as she ran down the street, Ino's shouts following them.

* * *

**If ya can't tell this is gonna be a Kiba/ Sakura. But don't worry there will be a rivalry at Hogwarts!**

**Comments are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaim: Please refer to chapter one, sub-section D…seriously; I don't own any of this except the plot.**

* * *

_Previously: The dog nin was so relieved that he jumped up out of his seat and in all his gracefulness managed to tag the table with his thigh and sent it flying onto its side. The sound of glass shattering filled the street and silence filled the air between the three young ninjas. For a moment anyway; Kiba was as red as Sakura had been and tried to stutter out an explanation. "A-Ahaha, I meant to do that! Ya know, that table was bugging me this whole time. Thought I'd do us all a favor and get rid of it." Both kunoichi sweat dropped. If their faces where anything to go by they weren't buying it. Damn it! Why do I always spaz around Sakura? Why? Sakura was dumbfounded. Kiba was usually so…well graceful, like a predator, and to see him do something life this was really odd. She slid a glance towards him out of the corner of her eye. Yep, he was completely embarrassed. I know how that feels. "We need to get to the Hokage's office." She turned towards Ino. "Pig as much fun as this has been, we gotta run. Ja ne!" And she grabbed Kiba's forearm and pulled him along with her as she ran down the street, Ino's shouts following them. _

* * *

The GoDaime was in shock. _How is this possible? How is it that I was not told? _Her hands shaking and face pale Tsunade haltingly poured herself

another cup of sake to try and calm her nerves. She set the bone white bottle to the side and stared sightlessly at the now full cup before her.

Her thoughts were whirling around in confusion, no end in sight. _Does anyone else know of this?_

"Come on Kiba, pick up the pace!" Sakura turned her head to glance slyly at him, "Or did that mean ol' table hurt you too badly?" He could hear

the laughter in her voice and see the smile on her face as they raced through the dusty streets of Konoha. He gave her a wolfish grin in return

and sprinted pass the young woman. "Ha! Who's slow now…Pinky?" The look on her face was one he loved provoking; the color in her cheeks

rose, her mouth hardened into a thin line and her green eyes (the finest emeralds could never compare) flashed with an inner fire that he so

loved.

Kiba knew that Sakura hated being called Pinky and that was why he did it, almost like a little boy hitting the girl he liked just to get her

attention even if it meant he'd end up with a bloody nose for it. "KIBAAA!!! I'm going to kill you dog boy!" _Oh shit!_ He took another quick look at

the medic chasing him and decided then and there that if she didn't put him in the hospital he would ask her on a date. _But first I have to convince_

_ her not to put me in traction._

Sakura was not happy. He knew that she hated it when people called her 'Pinky' or any variation of it and yet he persisted in doing so. _I think he_

_ must be a little brain damaged 'cause all Shinobi have a very fine honed sense of self preservation and yet Kiba is an __idiot sometimes. I really don't know_

_ how someone hasn't killed him yet. _She paused in her thoughts to rethink that last bit. _Wait, yes I do. He can talk __his way out of pretty much _

_anything. For such a wild looking guy he certainly can have a silver tongue when he wants. _

The two Konoha shinobi hit the entrance of the Hokage Tower at a run and continued on up the large winding staircase. When they reached the

top floor Sakura had subsided in her anger and Kiba was still in a good mood, mainly because Sakura hadn't broken anything of his. They

amicably made their way over to Shizune's desk where a large stack of papers was sitting; neither noticed the poor slumped over figure that was

the black haired senbon mistress. "I wonder what we were summoned for. I don't think it would be a mission, Shisho told me that I had a week

off. Something about being too 'work obsessed'." The last bit was muttered but with his sharp hearing Kiba easily picked it up. It was true, the

kunoichi was always doing something; if she wasn't at the hospital then she was on a mission, if she wasn't on a mission she was training. He

personally thought that she deserved a bit of a break but he thought it best not to say anything. He liked being conscience. "I don't know. Maybe

she needs you to make her hangover go away." He laughed. Sakura scoffed. "She knows better than that. The one time she tried to get me to

heal it I made it a hell of a lot worse." "Oh? And why was that?" A look of indignation crossed her face as she answered "She came to my

apartment at 2:30 in the morning, broke in by punching a hole in my wall and started singing Aqua's "Barbie Girl" to no music and STRIPPING!

STRIPPING KIBA! I was kicked out of my apartment because of that! I deserved a bit of revenge." Poor Kiba, he couldn't decide whether to laugh

outright at the disgust in Sakura's voice or to cringe at sight that his vivid imagination was conjuring of Tsunade stripping.

* * *

**I know that I said the story would be mainly in the HP verse now but this chapter just didn't cooperate. Sorry it's short! **

**R & R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and such, I enjoy reading them. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own them both. Now where's my money? No? Alright, I don't own either of them and I obviously don't receive any money for the writing of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously: **_"I wonder what we were summoned for. I don't think it would be a mission, Shisho told me that I had a week off. Something about being _

_too 'work obsessed'." The last bit was muttered but with his sharp hearing Kiba easily picked it up. It was true, the kunoichi was always doing _

_something; if she wasn't at the hospital then she was on a mission, if she wasn't on a mission she was training. He personally thought that she _

_deserved a bit of a break but he thought it best not to say anything. He liked being conscience. "I don't know. Maybe she needs you to make her _

_hangover go away." He laughed. Sakura scoffed. "She knows better than that. The one time she tried to get me to heal it I made it a hell of a lot worse." _

_"Oh? And why was that?" A look of indignation crossed her face as she answered "She came to my apartment at 2:30 in the morning, broke in by _

_punching a hole in my wall and started singing Aqua's "Barbie Girl" to no music and STRIPPING! STRIPPING KIBA! I was kicked out of my apartment _

_because of that! I deserved a bit of revenge." Poor Kiba, he couldn't decide whether to laugh outright at the disgust in Sakura's voice or to cringe at sight_

_ that his vivid imagination was conjuring of Tsunade stripping._

* * *

Tsunade's head was spinning. The letter that had been tied to the owl had dropped a bombshell on the Fifth's world and it was devastating in its

effect. "Good Kami I need a drink." She glanced at the half empty bottle of sake she already had open on her desk and knew that it wouldn't be

enough; she wanted to drink herself into a blank void where the problems of the world couldn't reach her. She hadn't wanted to be Hokage in

the first place but Jiraiya and that loud-mouth brat had conned her into it and now this happened. Damn it. "SHIZUNE! Get in here now!"

Said assistant shot straight up from her prone position across the top of her desk, nearly upsetting the despised paperwork stacked there. Her

sudden movement caused the two ANBU standing near it to startle and in one certain case, to scream (it was Sakura! Kiba did not scream, he, if

anything, bellowed. It was all very manly). The two young Konoha nins watched as Shizune did an odd combination of walking and tripping as she

crossed the short distance to the door of the Hokage's office looking like she had fallen out the window behind her and onto the dirt road that lay

far beneath it. When Kiba whispered his observations to his blush haired companion Shizune cranked her neck back towards them so quickly they

were surprised that it wasn't broken. After shooting a death glare at them she proceeded into the office, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Holy crap! Did you see that?! I thought she was gonna go all 'Exorcist' on us! I swear, her head almost did a full rotation. If she starts to

projectile vomit I'm calling a priest and getting the hell away." Kiba was freaked. Honestly, who wouldn't be when someone did a dead-on

imitation of the demonically possessed little girl from the movie 'The Exorcist'? Some seriously freaky shit went on in that movie and he was not

ashamed to admit that it had given him nightmares for weeks after the first time he saw it. Sakura's contemplative "hmm" made him put those

thoughts aside for the moment. "What?" Sakura blinked at him slowly, like she hadn't heard him the entire time. She took her time in responding.

"I don't know but Shisho's voice…it sounded panicked and strained which is unusual for her. I wonder what's going on." The silence that befell

them was only broken by the occasional gurgle that came from the water cooler some ten feet down the dark wine colored hall. They didn't have

to wait long; the door to the office opened once more and the stern voice of the GoDaime ordered them in.

* * *

Tsunade took stock of the two ANBU that stood at rigid attention in front of her. Inuzuka Kiba: heir to the Inuzuka clan, a wild and rough close

combat fighter but a brain to go along with it. He definitely wasn't anywhere near Shikamaru (hell, who was besides Sakura?) but the boy was

good on his feet and loyal to Konoha and his friends. He would fight to the death to protect both. Sharp amber eyes then focused on the girl, no,

_woman_ beside him. Haruno Sakura: Genius, S-class medic, enhanced strength, genjutsu type and precise chakra control; what more could she

ask of a shinobi? The main problem that her second apprentice had was that she could be fairly volatile in her emotions but she had learned to

stop wearing them on her sleeve over the years and rarely let them get the better of her any more. It was sad in a way to watch her transform

from the bubbly, rage-inclined genin into the much more reserved and cool ANBU that now stood in her office. Tsunade knew that Sakura still

laughed and smiled and socialized with the other shinobi of her age group and even with several of the older veterans of the village but it wasn't

the same. She had gone from a little girl who didn't know when to shut up and continually blushed in the presence of a good looking male to a

blank eyed soldier for the most part. _I think that this mission is what she needs. It'll be a nice change of pace for her and maybe she'll be a little _

_happier for it._

"Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura; you are here to be briefed about a long-term mission that will keep you from the Land of Fire for twelve months.

Do you accept?" The question was rhetorical, she knew they would. "Hai!" Both answered anyway. "Fine then. I have just received a letter" she

waved said correspondence for emphasis "that is of great importance. In fact, I'd say that it is life altering for all shinobi." The blonde Hokage

paused, letting her words sink in. Both of them looked curious and a bit suspicious as well. Good. "It tells me of a society that has long forgotten

us, abandoning us for their secrecy and greed. Not many know of its existence any more but at one time we were allies and close friends;

companions and compatriots, we lived and died together but those bonds have long been severed. For more than a thousand years we have not

heard from nor given word to them but now they have broken their self-imposed silence and isolation. They ask for our help and friendship once

again."

* * *

**So this is taking a more serious tone than I had originally planned but I like it. This story seems to have a mind of its own and I'm content to **

**let it wander.**

**Please R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

HP Naru xover 5

**A/N: Sorry I've been so long in updating but my Word wouldn't work and I couldn't figure out why for like a month. I finally did today and I feel like a complete idiot. I won't go into details but sometimes I think that natural selection has to have died out otherwise I would've been dead a long time ago. **

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

The silence in the office was thick, almost a tangible thing that was most unnatural. Especially when one took into consideration who occupied

said office at the moment. Inuzuka Kiba was not a quiet guy; he was loud and rowdy and so vibrant in personality it was difficult to imagine him

to be something so demure as 'quiet' and yet, there he was, standing still with not a word to say. _He looks so uncomfortable…no, that's not the_

_right word. More like unsure. Like he doesn't really know what to say or even how to respond. Not that I can claim to be any different _Sakura admitted

to herself with a small weary quirk of her lips. _What Shisho just said makes no sense, what society? Then again she did say that we haven't been on_

_speaking terms for a thousand years. _The young ANBU operative was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by the Hokage who seemed a bit

impatient. "Sakura! Now that I have your attention" She grimaced a little, obviously her master had been trying to get her attention for a bit "I

will explain in further detail about your and Inuzuka Kiba's mission." "Hai, Shisho." "As I stated earlier, there is another society that is like ours in

a way. They guard their secrets almost as jealously as the hidden villages do their own and they exist almost completely separately from civilians.

Whereas we have both civilians and shinobi living in the same villages these people do not; it is completely segregated. Kiba spoke up, "But

didn't you just say that it was almost separately and not total?" Tsuande looked a bit surprised that he was the one to catch that and say

something about it. "That I did Inuzuka and I was getting to that. Anyway, as Kiba has pointed out, I did say almost. They do interact with the

populace of the society that they've hidden themselves from but it is not common for the most part and even then it is very limited. But that is

besides the point of your mission. You two will be going to their most prestigious school and acting as ambassadors from the Shinobi Continent."

_The what now? Shinobi Continent? I have never heard of our lands referred to as that before. _Sakura was a slight bit confused but that seemed to be

the trend of the day so she wasn't too worried. "That is not all; you will also act as security for the students and staff there. They are in the midst

of a war and need all the help that they can get."

* * *

**Please check out my poll for this story on my profile! Input is much deisred and needed!**

**Sorry this is so short but it's late and I'm tired. **

**Also, I have a question; when the life of a document/chapter expires does it get deleted?**


End file.
